La Verdad Falsa contra la vida
by Haibaku Ishida
Summary: No hay que dejarnos engañar, las verdades falsas pueden distorsionar tu vida cristiana. Oneshot basado en situaciones reales, con enseñanza de por medio


Yo: Aclaro que este fanfic tiene enseñanza y está basado en un universo alternativo contemporáneo, para que sepan. Cualquier parecido con la realidad, es para que se den cuenta, ¿oki?

XENOBLADE CHRONICLES 2 no me pertenece, sino a MonolithSoft y Nintendo

* * *

"Porque éstos son falsos apóstoles, obreros fraudulentos, que se disfrazan como apóstoles de Cristo. Y no es maravilla, porque el mismo Satanás se disfraza como ángel de luz. Así que, no es extraño si también sus ministros se disfrazan como ministros de justicia; cuyo fin será conforme a sus obras". 2 Cor. 11:13-15

"que tendrán apariencia de piedad, pero negarán la eficacia de ella; a éstos evita" 2 Timoteo 3:5

Las verdades falsas son razonamientos impíos que se presentan como creencias rectas, se integran en nuestro sistema de creencias e interrumpen el fluir de una vida sana.

Estas mentiras en la Iglesia se disfrazan como justicia, santidad e incluso fe.

Por eso mismo, acompáñenme a ver esta historia como ejemplo de cómo una verdad falsa distorsiona la fe cristiana de forma sutil:

Akhos siempre ha sido un joven aficionado a la cocina y el teatro, por lo cual habla de forma teatral, y toda su infancia había vivido una vida normal, obviamente en una familia no cristiana, pero buena en lo moral, económica y socialmente. Vive con su madre, una mujer directora del teatro estatal de la ciudad, y su hermana adoptiva llamada Patroka, quien siempre negaba que Akhos fuese su hermano debido a que no comparten el mismo parentesco con Akhos ni con la madre del chico.

Akhos siempre estaba interesado en ayudar personas, incluso a pesar de que siempre tuvo una actitud algo soberbia, pero en el fondo sabía que era parte de su personaje, que en realidad tiene buen corazón, y además le gustaba comer y hacer comida, hasta Patroka hace alarde de que su "falso hermano" hace la mejor cocina del planeta, pero Akhos asegura que lo dice porque le prepara sus platillos favoritos, o sea los de Patroka.

Akhos al ser joven, intenta probar cosas en la escuela, y logra ser un alumno muy destacado, y muy, querido por el alumnado, a pesar de su personaje creído y teatral, porque saben que es una buena persona, y Akhos vive contento con eso.

Sin embargo, su vida cambiaría radicalmente cuando conoce a un chico llamado Hugo Ardanach, de la familia Ardanach Ladair, una familia muy disciplinada, talentosa, y son totalmente cristianos. Aun así, son muy recorridos por dar buenos consejos a los demás, y tienen buena popularidad entre las personas, a pesar de que como creyentes del Evangelio nunca pidieron ser populares, sino vivir sirviendo a los demás. Hugo es el mediano de los Ardanach Ladair, su hermano menor se llama Niall Ardanach, y su hermana mayor se llama Mòrag Ladair, apodada la "Inquisidora Especial", cuya gran inteligencia se equipara a su fuerza, y su voluntad... a pesar de que se rumorea una posible relación lésbica con su mejor amiga Brighid Ardain, pero esos rumores fueron aclarados tras su compromiso con Zeke von Genbu, un rockero cristiano radical muy alocado, pero de principios fuertes.

Hugo y Akhos empezaron bien su amistad y se compartían muchísimas cosas. Un día, Akhos le compartió lo más preciado que tenía, su amistad con su hermana Patroka, y sus mejores amigos Jin y Mikhail (apodado "Mik"). Jin es un tipo soso, pero súper atractivo y sensual, muy popular con las chicas, y es de pocas palabras. Mikhail, por otro lado, era un pervertido sexual en etapa inicial, y hacía lo posible para poder quedarse con su "amada Patroka", a pesar de que ella le daba palizas a diario.

Unos meses después, Hugo le quiso retribuir a Akhos semejante gesto, y le dio lo más preciado que tenía... El Evangelio

Akhos se dio cuenta de que no era un regalo material, ni una amistad con personas, pero al escuchar cómo Hugo le expone el Evangelio, Akhos no podía evitar soltar lágrimas, pero lágrimas de dolor al darse cuenta de lo que realmente es, por lo mismo Akhos se arrepiente de todos sus pecados y cree en Cristo.

Akhos empezó a leer una Biblia que compró después de convertirse, empezó a escuchar prédicas de pastores cristianos, y al poco tiempo de ser un cristiano recién nacido de nuevo, en un intento de vivir el Evangelio verdadero, Akhos decide vender absolutamente todo lo que posee para vivir en pobreza justa.

Esa misma semana se ofrece voluntariamente para apoyar cada semana en los comedores locales en las comunidades más marginadas de la ciudad. No queriendo parecer arrogante, orgulloso ni avaro, se niega a sí mismo vestir a la moda, al contrario, comienza a vestirse con ropa desgastada y simple. Dejó su lenguaje teatral, y empezó a hablar como pastor evangélico, para demostrar a Dios que Cristo crece en Akhos y él mengua. Se negó a estudiar cocina, ni siquiera quería recibir regalos ni privilegios, quería demostrar que vive para Dios de forma radical, que no tiene otra motivación más que Cristo.

Cada vez que pudiera haber mejorado su vida, lo rechazaba diciendo que "Pablo y los apóstoles vivieron en pobreza, y así debe ser hoy en día, para que la cruz de Cristo no se haga ineficaz."

No pasaron varios meses antes de que Akhos comenzara a castigarse con pensamientos de arrepentimiento. Echaba de menos los días en que tenía algo bueno para comer, que podía expresarse como realmente era, que podía ser excelente en todo lo que podía, que veía oportunidades y las tomaba... En otras palabras, comienza a extrañar la vida que tenía antes de ser cristiano.

Después de seis meses, Akhos decide hablar con Hugo sobre su actual situación, y ambos investigaron el por qué Akhos cambió todo y abandonó su vida normal para intentar vivir como un verdadero cristiano radical... el resultado fue sorprendente, ya que encontró muchísimas fallas en su sistema de creencias cristianas, por lo que Akhos al darse cuenta del error que cometió al iniciar su vida cristiana, se dispuso a revaluar su vida. Obviamente no abandonó a Cristo por regresar a su vida anterior, más bien ahora entiende que Dios no lo había llamado personalmente a vivir en pobreza justa. En poco tiempo después aplica para la Universidad, años más tarde obtiene un título en gastronomía, y comienza una carrera financieramente sólida con un restaurante propio muy próspero, con el que trabaja junto a la mejor cocinera del país, Pyra Aegis.

Al final, en su estabilidad financiera, Akhos puede donar dinero a los necesitados y aún así continuar con su negocio y su vida. Esta vez, sin embargo, él está cuidando de sí mismo y de lo que hace, así como para alcanzar a otros para Cristo.

El caso de Akhos es extremo (y obviamente ficticio, porque es un fanfic) pero todavía es concebible en la realidad. La mentalidad de pobreza se enmascaró como una forma de vida santa o "sana doctrina", y Akhos ni siquiera se dio cuenta de ello.

Debido a ese engaño que lo asaltó por sorpresa, Akhos no sentía que estaba viviendo de la manera en que Dios lo quería, sino que se desvió. Como quería ser perfecto, Akhos creyó que él necesitaba negarse asimismo la estabilidad del dinero para "tomar su cruz", cuando en realidad prefería el sacrificio a la obediencia. Y créame, no es la primera vez que un cristiano prefiere el sacrificio a la obediencia.

Mientras que puede parecer noble, la verdad falsa de que "dinero es impiedad" era una mentira disfrazada demasiado ridícula y podría haberlo mantenido permanentemente incapacitado de seguir su llamado como dirigente de un restaurante. Debió haber tenido la convicción de que "el amor al dinero es impiedad", para poder evitar esta situación.

Esto puede ser el por qué los matrimonios, los ministerios y las vidas se desmoronan. Esta clase de mentiras, aparentemente "inofensivas", se enmascaran como verdades, se deslizan dentro y encuentran un camino en los rincones del pensamiento humano.

Si los individuos no son cuidadosos y abiertos a la rendición de cuentas autopropio o con otras personas, pueden verse víctimas de una realidad herética. Si te asocias con una verdad falsa, lo más probable es que ni siquiera sabes que existe.

Espero les haya gustado esta interesante historia basada en hechos reales.


End file.
